


Wait for the Green

by Soluvrly



Category: Need for Speed (Video Games), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soluvrly/pseuds/Soluvrly





	1. It beings at the Red

Stiles is sitting at a light waiting for the thing to go green, it has been red for like hours now (not really, but it feels like it). To distract himself from the impossible wait for this stupid light (seriously, this thing is not changing, he begins to think that the city slows down the timing on the lights to get drivers for running the red lights) he begins to fiddle with the radio in his newly acquired Ford Mustang GT. The thing was a gas guzzler like one wouldn't believe but if he continued to choose the right races, that wouldn't be a problem. The sound system was at least better. After finally finding a good radio channel, Stiles looked up to see the stupid light was still red.

“Fuck it,” Stiles says as he lays his right hand on the gear shifter and looks to see if any cars are coming.

Seeing none, Stiles puts the Mustang in gear and drives off. 

To have sirens blare out from his left. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Stiles begins to repeat to himself as he flips the left blinker on to pull into some parking lot.

Stopping the car, Stiles puts it into neutral, kills the engine, rolls down the windows, and then places his hands on the steering wheel. He knows the drill, and especially when it’s a 3 in the morning. Cops are overly cautious and if you go reaching for something. Well, not many people are out for a leisurely drive at this time. 

After the numbers on the clock tick by five times, Stiles is starting to get impatient with this cop. Keeping his hands on the steering wheel, Stiles begins to pound out a random rhythm on the steering wheel. He’s bored and is starting to get tired. It was a long and fruitless day.

Rubbing his face in frustration, stiles looks into the rearview mirror to finally see someone get out of the cop car behind him.

“Finally,” Stiles says to himself as he places his hands back onto the steering wheel. 

When the cop stops at the driver window, Stiles is finally able to get a look at him. He was not expecting this Greek God to be standing at his door. 

“Do you know why I had to pull you over?” the Cop God asks.

“To give me your number,” Stiles says before he can think better. He will later deny that this night and events ever happened.

The Cop God smirked down at the spluttering and blushing Stiles, “Want to run that by me again?”

Clearing his throat, Stiles locked his eyes on the Ford logo in the middle of the steering wheel.

“I…. I ran the red light,” Stiles finally manages to get out.

The Cop God, “Good answer. License and registration.”

Nodding, Stiles lowers the visor above his head for the registration paper before getting into the central console and pulling out his overly stuffed wallet. 

Flipping through all the cards and receipts, Stiles notices that he can’t find his license.

As he looks through the cards, he gets more and more nervous and panicked over not being able to find his license. “No, no, no,” Stiles says as the pulls out and tosses aside membership cards, discount cards, business cards, receipts and napkins. 

“Sir?” the Cop God asks. “Sir, are you alright?” The officer is starting to get worried at the driver in the car. His breathing is starting to come way too rapidly.   
Isaac opens the door to the Mustang to get closer to the driver. 

“Sir, I’m going to need you to calm down,” Isaac says, kneeling beside the driver. Isaac suspected that the guy had driven himself into an anxiety attack over the Freudian slip and now most likely not having his driver’s license. 

“Sir, I need you to take a deep breath for me and hold it for three seconds and slowly let it out, can you do that?” 

Stiles managed to take a slow, shaky deep breath and let it out. Stiles pressed his hands to his face, rubbing them into his eyes as he took several more breaths. “Thanks,” Stiles croaks out at the cop before putting his elbows on the steering wheel and running his fingers through his hair.

Isaac shifted his weight on his toes to get more comfortable while kneeling. “You're welcome,” he said, as he watched the driver for a moment. “Where did you have last have your license?”

Sitting back into the driver’s seat, Stiles looked at the cop and felt his mouth drop open. He was gorgeous. The face of a Greek God and the hair of a cherub. Maybe he was related to Cupid, Stiles didn't know, nor would he. Shaking his head, Stiles answered, “I don't know. The last time I saw it was yesterday at the club. I’m sure it’s in my wallet.” With shaking hands, Stiles picked up his wallet and began to sort through his cards. 

Looking at the monstrosity that was the wallet of this driver, Isaac couldn't help but be surprised that the man had no idea where his license was. There had to be a hundred cards in that wallet. There were so many, the leather was had holes in the corners from the wear and tear. “You might want to go through those and toss what you don’t need.”

Laughing, Stiles managed to finally find his license and handed it over, “My dad says the same thing and I try but then I always think that I might need them. So….”

Taking the license and registration, Isaac stands up and steps around the door, “So you have a wallet so overstuff that you can’t find anything?”

Watching Isaac close the door, Stiles nods. “Yeap.”

“I’ll run these and then be right back.”

After Isaac gets back to his car, he looks at the name on the license. Stiles Stilinski. 

“Well, shit,” Isaac says as he looks up at the Ford Mustang. Still, he has a job to do. Isaac puts the information into his computer and runs it. After a few moments, the record for one Stiles Stilinski, son of the Beacon Hills sheriff, comes back and it is a long record, but it is currently not flagged for any tickets or warrants. 

Climbing out of his car, Isaac returns to the driver’s side window. “So, Stiles,” he starts as he looks into the car to see Stiles carefully going through his wallet.   
Stiles looks up at Isaac after he started speaking, and blinks owlishly at the officer. ‘Officer Hot Pants,’ he thinks to himself.

“Yeah?” he says aloud.

Isaac scratches under his eye to give him some more time to stare before he hands the license and registration back to Stiles. “Considering the time and the fact that you did sit through three lights at the intersection…”

“What?” Stiles interrupts.

Isaac lets out a short laugh at Stiles, “Yes sir, you just sat there. Through three light changes. I was beginning to think you feel asleep or passed out at the wheel. Then you drove off through a red light. I had to perform my civic duty.”

Hearing Isaac’s spiel about how dumb Stiles was tonight, he slammed his head into the headrest as he would have to explain to his dad this. And that was just something that he did not want to do.

“However,” Isaac continued with Stiles perking up like a puppy, “Considering that and that it is now 4 in the morning I’m going to let you off with a verbal warning. I know that you know better, Mr. Stilinski. Tell your father Isaac says hello.” Tipping his head, Isaac turned to return to his car.  
Stiles, not wanting to miss an opportunity, scrambled to get out of his car. Hearing Stiles scrambling to get out of the car, Isaac stopped and turned around just in time to see Stiles get caught in his seatbelt and fall out of the car.

Isaac did his best to control his laughter, but his partner in the car was cackling like the mad woman she is.

Standing up, Stiles brushed off his jeans and had a serious blush across his cheeks. 

“So, Isaac,” Stiles started before he realised how big of an idiot he was. Stiles wasn't even sure if Isaac liked guys.

“Um,” Stiles started again, “Thanks.” 

Isaac just slowly nodded, slightly confused, “Your welcome. Again. Night. Have a safe drive home.”

Swallowing, Stiles just stood there and nodded, watching Isaac get into his cruiser and drive off.

After the cruiser had driven off, Stiles walked back to his car and lightly pounded his head on the roof. “Dammit, dammit, dammit.”

Climbing in the car, Stiles rubbed his face hard again, “Dumbass.” He muttered before he buckled up and started the car. He had an awkward conversation with his dad at breakfast.


	2. How do you pronounce awkward?

Stiles came down for breakfast at around 11 though at that point it is just lunch, but it was the first meal that day so breakfast it was. Anyways, Stiles finally rose from the dead and was ready for a meal and he was going to have it. The only problem was the smirking man sitting at the table watching Stiles over the brim of his glass.

"Morning," Stiles mumbles out, reaching for a cup to get coffee.

"Morning," John replies, way to enthusiastic at this time in the morning. "Long night?"

Standing from the fridge, Stiles groans at the question. "In a manner of speaking."

John raised an eyebrow at Stiles.

"Don't make me say it," Stiles groans as he places his lunch into the microwave and begins to punch in the time.

With amusement clear in his tone, John teases back, "But it's so entertaining."

Yanking the door open of the microwave after the first beep, Stiles practically yells back in frustration, "For you!"

“Stiles,” John starts but stops when Stiles just gives him a look as he trudges over to the table.

If his dad was going to torture him for last night, well, two could play that game. Stiles took his time, letting John go back to reading the paper before he piped up, “Isaac says hello.”

John looks up from his paper to see Stiles chewing away on his food before asking, “How do you know Isaac?”

Stiles freezes like a deer in the headlights, caught out by this conversation.

“We..... He...” Stiles tries to answer before banging his head on the table.

“He pulled me over for running a red light,” Stiles mutters into the table.

John rests his elbows on the table, clearly enjoying the course that this conversation has gone. “Now, why would you go and run a red light.”

Groaning loudly, Stiles sits up and glares at his dad. “I hate you.”

“No you don't,” John replies smoothly, not even making a token effort to be offended. He was enjoying the moment after all.

“So,” Stiles starts, trying to gain the upper hand in the conversation, “why haven't I seen Isaac or heard about him before?”

John narrows his eyes, “Didn't know that you were so interested in the personnel of the Beacon Hills Sheriff department.”

“Only when they look like that,” Stiles blurts out before he can think of an eloquent answer to his dad. As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Stiles sits back in shock.

'Two Freudian slips in less than 12 hours, awesome,' Stiles thought to himself.

“Stiles,” groans John as he stands up from the table. “I'm going to go do things elsewhere because this just...” Shaking his head, John walked out of the kitchen and headed for the stairs.

“Yeap,” Stiles replied weakly as he watched his father walk out if the kitchen.

Digging his phone out of his pocket, stiles fired off a text.

11:51  
To Scott:  
Dude, we need to talk.

11:55  
To Stiles:  
Why what happened

11:56  
To Scott:  
Just too much awkwardness

11:57  
To stiles:  
What does that even mean

11:57  
To Stiles:  
You know what this seems complicated  
To stiles:  
It is you after all  
To stiles:  
At Allison's working on her BMW  
To stiles:  
Door open  
To stiles:  
She says hi  
To stiles:  
Also bring food  
To stiles:  
We're starving

12:09  
To scott:  
Can you use one text to say everything that is annoying. See you soon. Arby's or McDonalds?  
12:10  
To Stiles:  
Why do you even ask  
To stiles:  
Everyone knows that you will be going to Arby's  
To stiles:  
Beef and cheddar dude  
To stiles:  
Regular fries though  
To stiles:  
Curly fries aren't awesome like you say

12:18  
To scott:  
Why are we friends again? Does Ali want anything?

12:20  
To Stiles:  
Another beef and cheddar  
To stiles:  
We'll share fries

12:25  
To Scott:  
And I get to watch your disgusting couples display, fun.

12:34  
To Stiles:  
Maybe not  
To stiles:  
Or at least you won't be alone

12:35  
To Scott:  
????

12:54  
To Scott  
Nevermind dude, I'm here


	3. Chapter 3

Climbing out of the Jeep, Stiles walked around the side of the house to go into the garage. The last time he had come over to the Argent house, he walked in on Chris cleaning a knife collection. He was sure the intimidation tactic was intended for Scott, but it worked wonders on Stiles. He said his hello and quickly and quietly went through the house to the garage. And then promptly found the side entrance.

When he walked in the garage, Stiles saw a butt sticking out of the engine well of the BMW and heard Allison giggling somewhere out of sight. Setting the food on the bench next to the door, Stiles wound back and smacked the butt on display.

“Scotty” Stiles started, “what did I tell you about presenting such a tempting target?”

Popping up from the rear of the car Scott said, “uh, dude...”

Stiles froze where he was standing slowly watching a tall, lanky, blond climb out of the engine well.

Watching Isaac climb out of the engine well had Stiles wanting the earth to open up and swallow him whole.

“Stiles,” Isaac greets with a smirk. “How's your dad?”

Scott and Allison are looking between the two trying to figure out what is going on. “You two know each other?”

“Well,” Isaac answered with a smirk, “you could say that.”

Stiles looked at Isaac like he just couldn't believe what he was doing. Stiles tried to answer Scott's question without sounding like an idiot, but nothing would come out of his mouth.

Turning around, Isaac went back to working on the engine, “I had to pull Stiles over this morning for running a red light.“

“Oh,” Scott answered, nodding before ducking down behind the car.

“I don't want to know what you two are doing back there!” Stiles yelled, trying to recover his equilibrium. The day had just gotten better and better.

“Really Stiles?” Allison calls back.

“What?” He asks, trying for innocent.

“You're hopeless,” Scott answered, loudly banging some tool against the concrete floor.

“In more ways than one,” he muttered before saying, “I have your food.”

“Thank goodness,” Allison said as she walked around the car. “We should of had you get Isaac something.”

Stiles looked at the back of Isaac as he worked on the car, “how do you know him? Pull you over too?”

“No,” Came Scott's reply as he climbed onto the bench. “Isaac has the cutest little husky and brought him into the vet for a check-up and we got talking.”

Stiles nodded at Scott's explanation at how they met. He tried not to imagine Isaac with a puppy crawling all over him.

“He just moved here,” Allison supplies helpfully as she starts to unwrap her sandwich after handing the bag to Stiles.

“Really?” He asks, looking over at Isaac who is still tinkering in the engine. “From where?”

“You mean you don't know everything there is to know about him and all the new hires?” Scott teases with a smile.

“I've been busy,” chimes Stiles in his defense.

“Sleeping all day doesn't sound like being busy,” Isaac says as he wipes he hands on a grease rag.

Stiles spins around and sputters at Isaac with several fries hanging out of his mouth

“What?” Isaac rebuffs, walking over to Stiles and stealing a fry. “Your dad was complaining.”

Stiles just watches as Isaac take a fry from him without really saying or doing anything. The day had already exceeded his awkwardness quota.

“I...” He started before swallowing and gritting out, “I need to go.”

“Wait!” Scott yells at Stiles, “I thought you wanted to talk about something awkward and complicated.”

“You said it was complicated,” Stiles retorts, glancing at Isaac as he mutters, “which it is.”

Leaving out the side door, Isaac, Scott, and Allison just stare at the door.

“So, that was Stiles,” Scott says.

“Not that different from last night,” Isaac said, eating the fries that Stiles left.

“He's going to be angry he left his food,” Allison notes as she munches on her own fries.

“I want to know what he wanted to talk about.”

Allison looks over at Scott before she shrugs and hops down from the counter.

“Me,” Isaac answers looking into the bag for anymore fries.

“You?” Both Scott and Allison ask in unison before Scott adds, “What about you?”

“When I went to his window, I asked him why he thought I pulled him over,” Isaac looked up at the pair, “and he said that I did that to give him my number. I thought it was cute until I found out who he was.”

It took a few seconds for Scott to process what Isaac had said before he burst out laughing and nearly falling off the bench he was still sitting on. “Leave it to Stiles,” he said as he got down. “He's a good guy once you get to know him.”

————————————

From: Unknown Sender  
Time: 8:32pm  
Route set for tonight. GPS will update at 1:15.


End file.
